Laurel and Hardy: Flying duces
by Coconut112
Summary: This is a yaoi fic ( male x male) don't like it? Then don't read it!


Authors note:warning contains: Yaoi ( boy x boy) , punish sex or sexual humiliation, rapish, public sex, bit dramatic. so if you are those people who does not like those contents, then do not read it. For the rest enjoy.

Stan and Oliver were going to be thrown in jail for " Burning the clothing and vandalizing the office of the general." Stan was quietly crying like he always does while Ollie tried to come him down. The wife of the Corporal saw them, he felt pity for them but the same time glad because Oliver had kissed his wife! He like the revenge, but he wanted to more. He wanted to humiliate them even more. He became attracted quickly to Stan's body, the dimwitted man had a nice some what curved body shape. He wasn't like a woman's body, but was nicely constructed and well taken care of. The Corporal observed Stan's face, even though it was butter-face type, he wasn't bad looking as well. Now he knew what he was going todo, but he must first do something with the fat man first. He walked towards them with a smile.

" why, hello boys," Corporal said.

" Hello," Stan said.

" What do you want?" Oliver asked. The Corporal quickly went to one of the soldier and whispered to the soldiers ear

" Take this one to a place, and teach him a lesson. He needs some teaching of how to respect people." The corporal said to two of the soldiers, they nodded and took him away from Stan. " Let us see here," he said as he observe Stan. Stan became quite uncomfortable and nervous...mostly nervousness.

" What are you going to do with me?" Stan asked, the Corporal only laughed softly. He placed his hand underneath Stan's chin to make Stan look up at him. He could tell that the skinny man was scared, can't blame him.

" You're going to punish," he responded, Stan whine. " I'll make you remember this moment and oh! you're going to remember it till the day you die."

" You're going to beat me up?" Stan was shaking, he was so scared. He wanted to know what's going to happen to him. " Please d-don't, I fragile easy." The corporal let go of his chin and Stan quickly uses his arms to use it as a shield. But instead of a smack or punch he only got a laugh.

" You poor fool, I'm not going to do that." The corporal said.

" Then what?" Stan relaxed a bit. The corporal grabbed Stan and placed him on the ground quickly.

" Going to humiliate you," Corporal smiled as he saw Stan on the ground and his boot on Stan's back. Stan's heart began to move fast, what's he going to do? Chop his head off? There was so many questions on his head. The corporal made sure that every soldiers were standing there watching. " Everyone? Listen up, I'm going to make a show out of this man." Stan whimpered, if he moved

He'll surely get kicked in the face. He felt the boot removing it self from his back he felt hands grabbing his arms and making him stand up, now he was face to face with the corporal.

" Listen, I'm sorry-" he was stopped by a forceful kiss, the corporal grabbed hold of Stan's arms tightly as if Stan was about to run off again. Stan's eyes were wide open from shock, his body were getting goosebumps already. He something trying to enter inside his mouth, he knew that the corporals tongue wants to enter. He tried his best to keep shut but gave up and let the tongue in. He felt his and the corporal's tongue fighting with each other. Corporal thought to himself that Stan's lips were more softer than his wife, he placed his hands onto his neck, causing Stan to gag a bit. He made the poor man get closer to him, he removed his lips from Stan. Stan gasps for air and was breathing heavily, the corporal began nibbling and sucking on Stan's neck and ear. " P-please, don't..." Stan mumbled, " I can't...huh, not like this..." Ignoring his pleading, the corporal began making Stan's neck to have hickeys...really thick ones. He place his hands on the poor man's hips, they're now even closer, but the corporal could feel Stan's erected manhood bumping into his.

" Vhy should I stop? " he looks at his audience of soldiers, " This-THIS is nothing but a whore! Look how he is enjoying it." He points at Stan's erection, " If he wants to be treated at a whore, he'll surely get what he wants!" Corporal forcefully placed Stan down on the ground but this time sitting, he quickly un-buckles and put his pants and boxers down. Stan was frozen, he saw the corporals hard penis right in front of his face. " Open your mouth." He said, but Stan didn't obey. " Open I say," but Stan kept his mouth shut. -SMACK- the corporal gave a smack ( a really hard) smack to the face, Stan couldn't help but cry from the instant pain he got, " Open, or you'll get another one." Stan opened his mouth, he close his eyes trying to avoid eye contact. He felt liquid pouring into his mouth, almost sour and bitter. He opened his eyes only to see the corporal urinating into his mouth. Stan quickly cough out the piss out if his mouth. " Did I say you spit it out?" -SMACK- another punishment for Stan for spitting urine out of his mouth. " You're very naughty and disrespectful." Stan softly cried, he was being rape in public.

" P-please," Stan's voice began to crack, " I don't want to-" another blow to the face.

" Hush!" The corporal said, " Whores don't plead for mercy, they plead to be fucked!" He place the tip of the penis on Stan's lips, Stan opened his mouth and began sucking on the mans' penis. Stan at this point gave up, he couldn't fight for long, as he kept on sucking the more soft moans and deep throating he gets. " That's a good boy," the corporal smiled down at Stan. " Look at me when your sucking." Stan looked up giving those innocent eyes contact, made the corporal more excited and more sexually active. He let go of Stan's head, and Stan breathed heavily and was gagging a bit from the previous deep throat he gave. " Bend over." He said, Stan bend himself showing his backside. " Hmm, seem like I don't need to tell him every step." Corporal stated. He slid the pants off and the trouser, openly showing the naked skin to the hungry audience. " Let's see what we've got here," he placed his tongue on the entrance which cause Stan to shake. Stan was shivering from the licks he was getting, he felt more sexual than before. Corporal began licking and sucking Stan's entrance, and for the award he gets moans and squirming, he lick in finger and slowly slide into the entrance.

" Ah! N-no, no-not th-there." Stan shuddered.

" Ha! You seem to enjoy it more than hating it," Corporal said as he slides in these his second finger in, he felt Stan's entrance bit stretchy, it was tight...but not extremely. " hmm, looks like you play with your self more often." He chuckled, " You are a whore! Look how you can take three fingers into your small hole!" Stan felt tears coming out of his eyes, he felt violated. He wanted to scream for corporal to stop, but all he got out was pleasurable moans. But inside Stan was actually enjoying, like he doesn't care if he was in public, nor does he care if he is having public sex with a man. " I think I'm done here," Stan heard, as the corporal got up and was about to put his pants back on he heard a soft plead.

" Pl-please, don't stop..." It was Stan who gave his innocent eyes at the corporal, " Fuck me. Fuck me hard, please." Corporal was surprised by the pleading, but he accepted Stan's plead.

" Ah! So the whore wants more?" Corporal was mocking Stan, he slide his finger inside of Stan again causing Stan to squeal from the surprise entrance. " I want you to beg," Corporal lean down to Stan's ear, " I want you to beg in front of every soldier here." He was teasing Stan by massaging his entrance.

" Please!" Stan beg loudly, " I want it! I wan-want badly!"

" Say you're a whore," corporal was enjoying being the male dominate type. He forcefully put two more fingers into Stan again and thrust harshly.

" ahh~," Stan began to drool saliva out of his mouth, " Ok! I'm a whore! I'm a whore! Fuck me! Do anything," Stan began to cry, " Gang bang me! I don't care, just fuck me!" Corporal accepted his request.

" I think I am done with teasing," he place the tip on his manhood on Stan's entrance and slowly pushes him inside.

" Ooooh," Stan bit his finger from moaning loudly, he looked at the audience. They were impress and delighted to see a fragile man getting fucked by a war man. He felt the entire manhood inside of him sliding in ever so slowly, Corporal is a strong and brave man but he doesn't go to extreme and damaging up the poor guy's hole. He manage to put his entire penis inside, he slowly thrust himself. He lay on Stan's back and wanted to hear his soft moans. " Y-you're so big..." Stan whispered softly.

" I know I am," Corporal whispered back smiling, " You're going to be begging for more soon." He purred and began kissing Stan back of the neck. He began thrusting faster, he felt Stan entrance wet, " You're so wet and tight in there," he said.

" Ahh~" Stan let out a very adorable moan, " You're so big Corporal." Even though Stan was being humiliated, he had to play along with corporal. " Ahh~ Yes! Oh, how you fuck me in my tight ass." Corporal began to feel dizzy and began to thrust harder and faster.

" F-fuck you," Corporal stutter, " You're so fucking sexy right now," he bit the side of Stan's neck causing it to bleed a little. Stan moans and squirms, he was very sensitive. Then he felt something tickle inside, when the corporal thrust, Stan felt the spot that was there and gave out a drooling smile.

" Right there! Right there right there!" Stan was repeating the same word over and over again. Corporal now realize that he was hitting the g-spot, he felt himself going even faster. " F-fuck!" Both men felt themselves coming to the edge, " I-I'm about to c-cum," Stan whine.

" sh-shit," Corporal said, " I can't.." He releases himself without warning causing Stan to moan loudly as he felt the very warm and thick liquid squirting inside of him. Soon, Stan releases himself as well, and both men breath heavily. Corporal got up, stumble himself to put his pants on. " Clean him up and go find his fat friend and put him to jail." He huffed, the soldiers pick the wasted man up who was still dazed from the impact. " Be careful with him, " the corporal smiled, " he's very fragile." Then they dragged Stan away.

" Corporal " a random soldier came up to him, " Why did you do that?" The corporal looked at the soldier and shrugged.

" I thought he was attractive," and walked off.

-end-


End file.
